This invention relates generally to systems, methods and apparatuses for manufacturing dosage forms, and to dosage forms made using such systems, methods and apparatuses.
A variety of dosage forms, such as tablets, capsules and gelcaps are known in the pharmaceutical arts. Tablets generally refer to relatively compressed powders in various shapes. One type of elongated, capsule-shaped tablet is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ccaplet.xe2x80x9d Capsules are typically manufactured using a two piece gelatin shell formed by dipping a steel rod into gelatin so that the gelatin coats the end of the rod. The gelatin is hardened into two half-shells and the rod extracted. The hardened half-shells are then filled with a powder and the two halves joined together to form the capsule. (See generally, Howard C. Ansel et al., Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms and Drug Delivery Systems (7th Ed. 1999).)
Gelatin-coated tablets, commonly known as geltabs and gelcaps, are an improvement on gelatin capsules and typically comprise a tablet coated with a gelatin shell. Several well known examples of gelcaps are McNeil Consumer Healthcare""s acetaminophen based products sold under the trade name Tylenol(copyright). U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,820,524; 5,538,125; 5,228,916; 5,436,026; 5,679,406; 5,415,868; 5,824,338; 5,089,270; 5,213,738; 5,464,631; 5,795,588; 5,511,361; 5,609,010; 5,200,191; 5,459,983; 5,146,730; 5,942,034 describe geltabs and gelcaps and methods and apparatuses for making them. Conventional methods for forming gelcaps are generally performed in a batchwise manner using a number of stand alone machines operating independently. Such batch processes typically include the unit operations of granulating, drying, blending, compacting (e.g., in a tablet press), gelatin dipping or enrobing, drying, and printing.
Unfortunately, these processes have certain drawbacks. For example, because these systems are batch processes, each of the various apparatuses employed is housed in a separate clean room that must meet FDA standards. This requires a relatively large amount of capital in terms of both space and machinery. A process that would increase and streamline production rates would therefore provide many economic benefits including a reduction in the size of facilities needed to mass produce pharmaceutical products. Generally, it would be desirable to create a continuous operation process, as opposed to a batch process, for formation of gelcaps and other dosage forms.
Furthermore, gel dipping and drying operations are in general relatively time consuming. Thus, a process that simplifies the gelatin coating operation in particular and reduces drying time would also be advantageous.
Current equipment for making gelcaps and geltabs is designed to produce these forms only according to precise specifications of size and shape. A more versatile method and apparatus, which could be used to produce a variety of dosage forms to deliver pharmaceuticals, nutritionals, and/or confections, would therefore also be advantageous.
Accordingly, applicants have now discovered that a wide variety of dosage forms, including compressed tablets, gelcaps, chewable tablets, liquid fill tablets, high potency dosage forms, and the like, some of which in and of themselves are novel, can be made using unique operating modules. Each operating module performs distinct functions, and therefore may be used as a stand alone unit to make certain dosage forms. Alternatively, two or more of the same or different operating modules may be linked together to form a continuous process for producing other dosage forms. In essence, a xe2x80x9cmix and matchxe2x80x9d system for the production of dosage forms is provided by the present invention. Preferably, the operating modules may be linked together as desired to operate as a single continuous process.
In a first embodiment, the invention provides a method of making dosage forms, comprising the steps of: a) compressing a powder into a compressed dosage form in a compression module; b) transferring said compressed dosage form to a thermal cycle molding module; c) molding a flowable material around said compressed dosage form in said thermal cycle molding module; and d) hardening said flowable material so as to form a coating over said compressed dosage form; wherein steps (a) through (d) are linked together such that essentially no interruption occurs between said steps.
The invention also provides a method of making dosage forms, comprising the steps of: a) compressing a first powder into a compressed dosage form in a first compression module; b) transferring said compressed dosage form to a thermal cycle molding module; c) molding a flowable material around said compressed dosage form in said thermal cycle molding module; d) hardening said flowable material so as to form a coating over said compressed dosage form; e) transferring said coated compressed dosage form to a second compression module; and f) compressing a second powder around said coated compressed dosage form in said second compression module to form a compressed, coated, compressed dosage form; wherein steps (a) through (f) are linked together such that essentially no interruption occurs between said steps.
The invention further provides a method of making a dosage form, comprising the steps of: a) forming an insert; b) transferring said insert to a thermal cycle molding module; c) molding a flowable material around said insert in said thermal cycle molding module; and d) hardening said flowable material so as to form a coating over said insert; wherein steps (a) through (d) are linked together such that essentially no interruption occurs between said steps.
The invention further provides a method of making a dosage form, comprising the steps of: a) forming at least two inserts; b) transferring said inserts to a thermal cycle molding module; c) molding a flowable material around said inserts in said thermal cycle molding module; and d) hardening said flowable material so as to form a coating over said inserts to form a dosage form comprising at least two inserts surrounded by a coating; wherein steps (a) through (d) are linked together such that essentially no interruption occurs between said steps.
The invention also provides a method of making dosage forms, comprising the steps of: a) forming an insert; b) transferring said insert to a compression module; c) compressing a powder around said insert into a compressed dosage form in a compression module; wherein steps (a) through (c) are linked together such that essentially no interruption occurs between said steps.
The invention also provides a linked apparatus for making dosage forms containing a medicant, comprising: a) a compression module having means for forming compressed dosage forms by compressing a powder containing said medicant; b) a transfer device having means for continuously transferring said compressed dosage forms from said compression module to a thermal cycle molding module; and c) a thermal cycle molding module having means for continuously molding a coating of flowable material over said compressed dosage forms.
The invention further provides an apparatus for making dosage forms containing a medicant, comprising: a) a first rotor comprising a plurality of die cavities disposed around the circumference thereof so as to be carried around a first circular path by said rotor, each of said die cavities having an opening for receiving powder and at least one punch mounted for displacement into said die cavity, whereby displacement of said punch into said die cavity compresses powder contained in said die cavity into a compressed dosage form; b) a second rotor comprising a plurality of mold cavities disposed around the circumference thereof so as to be carried around a second circular path by said second rotor, each of said mold cavities capable of enclosing at least a portion of a compressed dosage form and capable of receiving flowable material so as to coat said portion of said compressed dosage form enclosed by said mold cavity; and c) a transfer device for transferring compressed dosage forms from said first rotor to said second rotor, said transfer device comprising a plurality of transfer units guided around a third path, a first portion of said third path being coincident with said first circular path and a second portion of said third path being coincident with said second circular path.
The invention also provides a method of forming compressed dosage forms, comprising: a) placing a supply of powder in flow communication with a die, said die comprising a die cavity therein in flow communication with a filter; b) applying suction to said die cavity so as to cause powder to flow into said die cavity, said suction being applied to said die cavity through said filter; c) isolating said filter from said powder in said die cavity; and d) compressing said powder in said die cavity so as to form a compressed dosage form while said filter is isolated therefrom.
The invention also provides an apparatus for forming compressed dosage forms, comprising: a) a suction source; b) a die cavity having (i) a first port for placing said die cavity in flow communication with said suction source, whereby said suction source applies suction to said die cavity, and (ii) a second port for placing said die cavity in flow communication with a supply of powder, whereby said suction source assists said powder in flowing into said die cavity; (c) a filter disposed between said suction source and said second port, whereby suction is applied to said die cavity through said filter; and (d) a punch for compressing said powder in said die cavity so as to form said compressed dosage forms.
The invention also provides an apparatus for forming compressed dosage forms from a powder, comprising a) a die table having a plurality of die cavities therein, said die cavities being arranged in multiple, concentric rows around the perimeter of said die table; b) punches aligned with and insertable into said die cavities for compressing said powder into compressed dosage forms in each of said die cavities; and c) rollers aligned with each of said concentric rows of die cavities for pressing said punches into said die cavities, each roller being sized such that the dwell time under compression of all of said punches is equal.
The invention also provides a rotary compression module for forming compressed dosage forms from a powder, comprising a) a single fill zone; b) a single compression zone; c) a single ejection zone; d) a circular die table having a plurality of die cavities therein; and e) punches aligned with and insertable into said die cavities for compressing said powder into compressed dosage forms in each of said die cavities; wherein the number of die cavities in said module is greater than the maximum number of die cavities that can be arranged in a single circle around the circumference of a similar die table having the same diameter as the circular die table, and wherein the dwell time under compression of all of said punches is equal.
The invention further provides compressed dosage forms made from a powder having a minimum orifice diameter of flowablility greater than about 10 mm as measured by the Flowdex test, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%, and made using a linear velocity at the die of at least about 230 cm/sec.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms made from a powder having a minimum orifice diameter of flowablility greater than about 15 mm as measured by the Flowdex test, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%, and made using a linear velocity at the die of at least about 230 cm/sec.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms made from a powder having a minimum orifice diameter of flowablility greater than about 25 mm as measured by the Flowdex test, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%, and made using a linear at the die velocity of at least about 230 cm/sec.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms made from a powder having a minimum orifice diameter of flowablility greater than about 10 mm as measured by the Flowdex test, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 1%, and made using a linear velocity at the die of at least about 230 cm/sec.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms made from a powder having a minimum orifice diameter of flowablility greater than about 10 mm as measured by the Flowdex test, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%, and made using a linear velocity at the die of at least about 115 cm/sec.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms made from a powder having an average particle size of about 50 to about 150 microns and containing at least about 85 percent by weight of a medicant, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 1%.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms containing at least about 85 percent by weight of a medicant and being substantially free of water soluble polymeric binders, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms containing at least about 85 percent by weight of a medicant and being substantially free of water soluble polymeric binders, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 1%.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms containing at least about 85 percent by weight of a medicant selected from the group consisting of acetaminophen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, ketoprofen, naproxen, diclofenac, aspirin, pseudoephedrine, phenylpropanolamine, chlorpheniramine maleate, dextromethorphan, diphenhydramine, famotidine, loperamide, ranitidine, cimetidine, astemizole, terfenadine, fexofenadine, loratadine, cetirizine, antacids, mixtures thereof and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and being substantially free of water soluble polymeric binders, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms containing at least about 85 percent by weight of a medicant and being substantially free of hydrated polymers, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms containing at least about 85 percent by weight of a medicant and being substantially free of hydrated polymers, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 1%.
The invention also provides compressed dosage forms containing at least about 85 percent by weight of a medicant selected from the group consisting of acetaminophen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, ketoprofen, naproxen, diclofenac, aspirin, pseudoephedrine, phenylpropanolamine, chlorpheniramine maleate, dextromethorphan, diphenhydramine, famotidine, loperamide, ranitidine, cimetidine, astemizole, terfenadine, fexofenadine, loratadine, cetirizine, antacids, mixtures thereof and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and being substantially free of hydrated polymers, the relative standard deviation in weight of said compressed dosage forms being less than about 2%.
The invention also provides a method of making a dosage form containing a first medicant, which comprises a) injecting through a nozzle a flowable material containing said first medicant into a mold cavity; and b) hardening said flowable material into a molded dosage form having a shape substantially the same as the mold cavity.
The invention provides a method of making a molded dosage form which comprises a) heating a flowable material; b) injecting said flowable material through an orifice into a mold cavity; and c) hardening said flowable material into a molded dosage form having a shape substantially the same as the mold cavity; wherein said hardening step (c) comprises cooling said flowable material and wherein said mold cavity is heated prior to said injecting step (b) and cooled during said hardening step (c).
The invention also provides a method of coating a substrate, comprising the steps of: a) enclosing at least a portion of said substrate in a mold cavity; b) injecting a flowable material into said mold cavity so as to coat at least a portion of said substrate with said flowable material; and c) hardening said flowable material to form a coating over at least a portion of said substrate.
The invention also provides a method of applying at least one flowable material to a substrate having first and second portions comprising: masking said first portion of said substrate; exposing said second portion to a mold cavity; injecting said flowable material onto said second portion; and hardening said flowable material on said second portion of said substrate.
The invention also provides a method of applying at least one flowable material to a substrate having first and second portions comprising: exposing said first portion to a first mold cavity; injecting said flowable material onto said first portion; hardening said flowable material on said first portion of said substrate; retaining said first portion in said first mold cavity.
The invention provides a method of coating a substrate with first and second flowable materials, comprising the steps of: a) enclosing a first portion of said substrate in a first mold cavity; b) injecting a first flowable material into said first mold cavity so as to coat said first portion with said first flowable material; c) hardening said first flowable material to form a coating over said first portion; d) enclosing a second portion of said substrate in a second mold cavity; e) injecting a second flowable material into said second mold cavity so as to coat said second portion with said second flowable material; and f) hardening said second flowable material to form a coating over said second portion.
The invention provides an apparatus for molding substrates comprising a plurality of mold cavities, each mold cavity having an internal surface and comprising an orifice for delivering flowable material to said mold cavity, said orifice being matable with a valve tip that in its closed position forms part of said internal surface.
The invention also provides an apparatus for molding substrates comprising a plurality of mold cavities, a heat source, a heat sink, and a temperature control system, said temperature control system comprising a tubing system disposed proximal to said mold cavities and connected to said heat source and said heat sink for circulating heat transfer fluid through said heat source, through said heat sink, and proximal to said mold cavities, such that said mold cavities may be heated and cooled by said heat transfer fluid.
The invention also provides a nozzle system for a molding apparatus, comprising a nozzle and an ejector means, said nozzle surrounding and being concentric with said ejector means.
The invention provides an apparatus for coating compressed dosage forms, comprising: a) a mold cavity for enclosing at least a first portion of said compressed dosage form; b) means for injecting a flowable material into said mold cavity to coat at least said first portion of said compressed dosage form with said flowable material; and c) means for hardening said flowable material so as to form a coating over at least said first portion said compressed dosage form.
The invention also provides an apparatus for coating a compressed dosage form having a first portion and a second portion, comprising: a) a mold cavity for enclosing said first portion of said compressed dosage form; b) a nozzle for injecting a flowable material into said mold cavity to coat said first portion of said compressed dosage form with said flowable material; c) a temperature control system capable of heating and cooling said mold cavity; and d) an elastomeric collet for sealing said second portion of said compressed dosage form while said first portion of said compressed dosage form is being coated.
The invention also provides a molding module for molding coatings onto compressed dosage forms, comprising a rotor capable of rotating about a central axis and a plurality of mold units mounted thereon, each mold unit comprising: a) a mold cavity for enclosing at least a first portion of said compressed dosage form; b) means for injecting a flowable material into said mold cavity to coat at least said first portion of said compressed dosage form with said flowable material; and c) means for hardening said flowable material so as to form a coating over at least said first portion said compressed dosage form.
The invention also provides a molding module for coating a compressed dosage form having a first portion and a second portion, comprising a rotor capable of rotating about a central axis and a plurality of mold units mounted thereon, each mold unit comprising: a) a mold cavity for enclosing said first portion of said compressed dosage form; b) a nozzle for injecting a flowable material into said mold cavity to coat said first portion of said compressed dosage form with said flowable material; c) a temperature control system capable of heating and cooling said mold cavity; and d) an elastomeric collet for sealing said second portion of said compressed dosage form while said first portion of said compressed dosage form is being coated.
The invention also provides an apparatus for coating compressed dosage forms, comprising: a) a lower retainer comprising a plurality of collets mounted therein; b) a center mold assembly comprising first and second groups of insert assemblies mounted on opposing sides thereof, each of said insert assemblies of said first group aligned with and facing one of said collets, said lower retainer and said center mold assembly mounted for relative movement so as to bring said first group of insert assemblies into engagement with said collets; c) an upper mold assembly comprising upper insert assemblies mounted therein, each of said upper insert assemblies aligned with and facing one of said insert assemblies of said second group, said upper mold assembly and said center mold assembly mounted for relative movement so as to bring said upper insert assemblies into engagement with said second group of insert assemblies; d) a supply of flowable material; and e) a first passage placing said supply of flowable material in flow communication with said first and second group of insert assemblies, and a valve actuator assembly for controlling the flow of said flowable material to said first and second groups of insert assemblies.
The invention also provides a dosage form comprising a substrate having an injection molded coating surrounding at least a portion of the substrate.
The invention also provides a dosage form comprising a substrate having a thermal cycle molded material disposed on at least a portion of the substrate.
The invention also provides a dosage form comprising a substrate having a coating thereon, said coating having a thickness of about 100 to about 400 microns; the relative standard deviation in thickness of said coating being less than 30%; wherein said coating is substantially free of humectants.
The invention also provides a dosage form comprising a tablet having a coating thereon, said coating having a thickness of about 100 to about 400 microns, wherein the relative standard deviation in thickness of said dosage form is not more than about 0.35%; and wherein said coating is substantially free of humectants.
The invention also provides an apparatus for transferring substrates from a first location to a second location, comprising: a) a flexible conveying means; b) a plurality of transfer units mounted to said conveying means, said transfer units being capable of holding said substrates; c) a cam track defining a path between said first and second locations; and d) means for driving said conveying means along said cam track.
The invention also provides an apparatus for transferring substrates from a first operating module comprising a first rotor adapted to carry said substrates around a first circular path to a second operating module comprising a second rotor adapted to carry said substrates around a second circular path, said apparatus comprising a flexible conveying means traversing a third path, a first portion of said third path being coincident with a portion of said first circular path and a second portion of said third path being coincident with a portion of said second circular path.
The invention also provides a method for making an insert, comprising the steps of: a) injecting a starting material in flowable form comprising a medicant and a thermal setting material into a molding chamber having a shape; b) solidifying said starting material so as to form a solid insert having the shape of said molding chamber; and c) ejecting said solid insert from said molding chamber, wherein said steps occur during rotation of said molding chambers about a central axis.
The invention provides an apparatus for molding substrates from a starting material in flowable form, comprising a plurality of molding chambers and a plurality of nozzles aligned with said molding chambers, said molding chambers and said nozzles mounted on a rotor capable of rotation about a central axis, said nozzles being displaceable in a direction parallel to said central axis, such that as said rotor rotates, said nozzles engage and disengage said molding chambers.
The invention also provides a dosage form comprising a medicant, said dosage form prepared by molding a flowable material, said dosage form having no more than one axis symmetry and being substantially free visible defects.